The present invention relates generally to equipment that utilizes hot fluid, such as deep fat fryers which employ hot oil to fry food, and is more specifically directed to conduits useful in the transport of the hot oil from one place to another.
The present invention has general utility in the transport of hot fluids through exposed conduits, and is particularly useful for the transport of hot oil in equipment used to fry food. Accordingly, the present invention will be described as being directed to such use, but should not be construed as being limited only to this use.
In restaurants, or facilities where food is prepared in large quantities, frying is generally accomplished using a machine that employs a reservoir filled with hot oil or hot lard into which the food to be fried is immersed. Such a machine is generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cdeep fat fryerxe2x80x9d. The oil in these fryers is typically kept at an operating temperature of about 232xc2x0 C. and is used in the fryer for a period of time before it must be changed. In order to insure that the hot oil remains free of contaminants from prior use, the oil is typically filtered.
In order to filter the hot oil, the oil must be transferred from the reservoir to the filter and then back to the reservoir. This is usually accomplished via hoses connecting the reservoir to the filter. Since the oil being transported is extremely hot, the hoses employed to transport the oil also become quite hot. Often these hoses are exposed to personnel, creating a hazardous environment for anyone working in close proximity to the fryer.
Another problem typically encountered with known hoses is the fact that their useful life is limited. Due to the rigorous nature of the environment in which these hoses are used, e.g., high temperature oil under pressure falling therethrough, the life of these hoses is somewhat limited.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a hose assembly that overcomes the problems and drawbacks of prior art hose assemblies.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a hose assembly for sanitary use with hot cooking oil wherein the risk of an operator being burned is reduced.
The present invention is directed to a hose assembly for use in the transport of hot fluid, and includes a hose body having opposed ends. The hose body includes a generally cylindrical flexible core defining a smooth bore and a Generally cylindrical peripheral surface. During operation, hot fluid, such as, hot cooking oil, flows unobstructed through the bore in the flexible core. The hose body further includes a braided wire sleeve coaxial with, and engaging the peripheral surface of the core.
A flexible outer jacket is also provided and is coaxial with and encapsulates the braided wire sleeve. Means for coupling the hose body to equipment such as deep fat fryers, are also provided, thereby facilitating the transport of the hot oil, for example, from the fryer, to a filter, or vice versa.
Preferably, the flexible core is made from a food-grade fluoropolymer such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and can withstand temperatures of approximately 232xc2x0 C. In addition, it is also preferable that the braided wire sleeve be fabricated from stainless steel to enhance the structural integrity and corrosion resistance of the hose body as well as to comply with regulations concerning acceptable materials for use in the commercial preparation of food.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the outer jacket is made from food-grade silicone, extruded over and encapsulating the braided wire sleeve. The silicone outer jacket operates as an insulating barrier between the braided wire sleeve and anyone coming into contact with the hose, such that a person grabbing the hose body while hot fluid is flowing therethrough, will not be burned.
The means for coupling the hose body to equipment such as deep fat fryers can take the form of a pair of collars, each adapted to receive and retain one of the ends of the hose body. Preferably each collar defines an abutment surface in communication with one of the ends of the hose body. Each collar also defines a bore substantially aligned with the bore in the flexible core of the hose body. A fitting is rotatably coupled to each of the collars and is threadably engageable with equipment, such as deep fat fryers, to which the hose assembly will be attached. In the preferred embodiment, the fittings are made from a suitable material such as steel, and are coated with electroless nickel. Fabricating the fittings in this manner is less costly than using stainless steel fittings, while still being acceptable for use in the commercial preparation of food. While a threaded fitting has been shown and described, the present invention is not limited in this regard as other means such as, but not limited to, flanges, or quick-connect fittings can be substituted without departing from the broader aspects of the invention.